Rewrite the Stars
by alodienr
Summary: Perasaan Sanji itu nyata, begitu pula dengan perasaan Zoro. Namun sayang, takdir sepertinya tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk bersama. Noble and Private Guard AU


Rewrite the Stars

.

.

Noble and Private Guard AU

Inspired by Rewrite the Stars song (c) Zendaya

* * *

 **Genre :** Drama, romance, [mau masukin angst tapi kayaknya ga masuk deh hehe]

 **Warning :** Typo(s), possibly OOC

* * *

.

" _I know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide"_

 _._

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke atas. Surai kuningnya melambai lembut dibelai angin sore. Atensinya terpaku pada pemuda yang sedang berlatih pedang di depannya. Manik Sanji berkilat, seakan menyiratkan harapan. Pemuda yang ditatap itu tak mengindahkan tatapan Sanji, menolak untuk melakukan kontak mata.

.

" _I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied"_

 _._

"Zoro," Untuk kesekian kalinya, nama tersebut keluar dari bibir Sanji di sela rokoknya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula, lelaki pemilik nama Zoro itu menggeleng.

"Tidak, Sanji. Tidak bisa."

"Zoro," Nadanya sekarang tegas. "Kita tahu kenyataan perasaan masing-masing."

"Dan kita tahu kenyataan di luar sana."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu membuang abu rokok. Menunduk menatap hijau rumput di bawahnya. Ia tahu, ia tahu kenyataannya dengan jelas. Tapi tak bisa 'kah, untuk sekali saja, dunia berpihak padanya? Dunia yang ia tinggali ini kejam dan tidak adil.

.

" _You claim it's not in the cards  
And fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny"_

 _._

"Tidak. Aku tahu derajatku. Masyarakat di luar sana tak akan menyetujuinya." Zoro mengibaskan pedangnya kuat-kuat untuk meredam rasa kecewanya.

Sanji tergugu mendengar pernyataan Zoro. Ia menggigit rokoknya.

.

" _What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find"_

 _._

"Bagaimana-" Sanji memutar otak mencari solusi, menginginkan takdir untuk beralih memihaknya. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi?"

Kali ini, ia mendongak dengan segenap keberanian yang ia kumpulkan untuk menatap kedua mata Zoro. "Kita pergi. Ke kerajaan lain. Bersembunyi ke sudut bumi terjauh, ke tempat dimana tak ada satupun orang yang mengenali kita."

.

" _It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be"_

 _._

Sanji membuang rokoknya yang tersisa setengah, mendekati Zoro dan berhenti di depannya. Membuat sang pendekar pedang menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Ini kisah kita, Zoro. Aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain campur tangan di dalamnya. Aku akan mengusahakan apapun demi kita."

.

" _You think it's easy?  
You think I don't want to run to you?  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through"_

 _._

"Kemana? Seluruh prajurit negeri ini akan mencarimu bahkan ke ujung dunia sekalipun," Zoro membuang tatapannya ke semak tak jauh dari posisinya. "Kita tak punya harapan. Bahkan dunia pun tidak menyetujui."

Sanji menunduk dan menggertakkan giginya. Ia menggeram kesal. Menolak untuk menerima takdir yang membelenggunya. Takdir yang mengekangnya sekarang bukanlah keinginannya.

.

" _No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find"_

 _._

Zoro mengamankan pedangnya dalam sarung pedang. "Kita tak bisa merubah takdir. Takdirmu adalah pemuda bangsawan, dan takdirku hanyalah seorang pengawal pribadi yang kebetulan melayanimu,"

Perlahan, lelaki bersurai hijau itu berjalan ke bawah pohon dan bersandar di bawahnya. "Dunia itu kejam, Sanji,"

.

" _It's not up to you, it's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be"_

 _._

"Penghakiman masyarakat itu menyakitkan," Lanjut Zoro dengan suara lirih.

Sanji melangkah mendekati Zoro dan berdiri di sampingnya. Mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Seorang pengawal pribadi tak mungkin bersama dengan bangsawan."

.

" _All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you"_

 _._

Sanji menghela napas singkat. Mengelus gagang pedang Zoro perlahan dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Perasaan kita nyata, Zoro. Aku ingin bersamamu."

"Aku juga ingin bersamamu, Sanji. Namun dunia tak mendukung kita." Zoro menatap netra Sanji yang bebas dari perlindungan rambutnya.

"Aku yakin akan ada jalan." Ucap Sanji tegas.

.

" _You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and  
My hands are tied"  
_

 _._

Zoro menggeleng pelan. Menepis tangan Sanji dari gagang pedangnya kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya, berdiri membelakangi Sanji. "Maaf."

Sanji sontak ikut melangkah, namun posisinya masih di belakang Zoro. "Kumohon, Zoro."

"Maaf." Zoro mengulang satu kata tersebut dua kali. Ia membiarkan Sanji menatap dirinya sejenak sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sanji.

Sanji menunduk, meraih rokok dari saku celananya dan menjepitnya dengan bibir. Mati-matian menahan tangisnya yang akhirnya bocor. Hari ini, ia tertampar oleh pahitnya realita. Tersadar bahwa di dunia yang rasis ini ia tak akan bisa bersatu dengan pujaan hatinya.


End file.
